Every Cloud
by storylover18
Summary: When Charlie becomes sick, Amita and Don learn things about Charlie that they've never considered before. Charlie will show them that every cloud truly does have a silver lining.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Numb3rs. If I did, Charlie and Amita would be together by now.

Don leaned back on his desk and watched the screen in front of him. Charlie was explaining something mathematical but he was too tired to really listen to the details of it. His gaze wandered to Charlie and although his lips were moving, he didn't hear much sound coming out of them. Charlie looked really tired—heck, they were all tired. Everyone had been working for fourteen hours straight. Don's eyes moved throughout the room, taking in the picture of what his team looked like right now.

David was leaning on the filing cabinet, Colby was rubbing his eyes, Liz's ponytail was falling out, Nikki was showing no weakness, and Amita was yawning. Don closed his eyes wishing he could just go to the cribs and crash for even just a few minutes. He was brought back to reality when he heard Colby say,

"Charlie!"

He heard the rolling chair move back as Colby stood up quickly and then heard both of them fall to the ground. He opened his eyes and saw his brother in Colby's arms, being lowered gently to the floor. He quickly made his way through his team, who was gathering around Charlie. He knelt down beside Charlie, whose eyes were still closed.

"Charlie? Charlie…come on Charlie." Charlie's eyes fluttered open and Don could see his eyes drift in and out of focus.

"Don?"

"Charlie, yeah, it's me. It's Don." Don saw his brother's eyes gain clarity and saw him looking up at all the people around him.

"I was explaining, and then, and then I felt all dizzy." Charlie sputtered.

"It's okay Charlie. Come on, let's get you something to drink." Colby and Don helped Charlie sit up and Liz handed Don a cup of ice water.

"Drink slowly." Don helped Charlie take a few shaky sips.

"That better?" Don asked.

"Uh, yeah. Thanks." Charlie said as he stood up. Colby and Don stood up as well. Charlie looked around and then began to sway again. Don quickly caught him before he could fall any farther.

"Look Charlie, why don't you go home? You don't look too hot. Get some sleep."

"Dad's not home." Charlie said absent-mindedly. "And I don't feel like driving right now."

"I'll take you home Charlie." Amita said.

Amita gathered her stuff and helped Don put Charlie's coat on because Charlie could barely stand without toppling over.

"I'll bring the car around front." Amita said and Don nodded. He and Colby helped Charlie slowly towards the elevator and then through the lobby. Amita's car was waiting and soon Charlie was buckled into the front seat.

"Make sure he gets some rest." Don said to Amita.

"Right. Call me if you need anything."

Don nodded again and watched Amita drive off.

**A/N: Please review! Any constructive criticism is welcome! If you like it, I have more written. Let me know if you want it!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Numb3rs.

Amita glanced over at Charlie, who was asleep in her car. She drove through the quiet streets of LA and navigated to the Eppes household.

"Charlie? Charlie…wake up. We're home."

Charlie slowly opened his eyes and let out a low moan. Amita got out of the car and went to Charlie's side and opened his door. She helped him out and led him up the stairs to the front door, Charlie leaning on her most of the time. She got out her key and unlocked the door. She led Charlie upstairs and opened the door to his bedroom. She remembered the first time she was up here—she had felt so weird entering part of Charlie's private world and that feeling never totally went away. Each time she came up here it seemed like she found out something new about him. Amita led Charlie to his bed, which Charlie collapsed on with a sigh of relief. He kicked off his shoes, removed his coat with Amita's help and pulled the un-maid covers around him. She quietly left the room and went downstairs. After taking her own shoes and coat off and found the phone. She dialed Don's number and sank onto the couch while waiting for him to pick up.

"Eppes." Don's voice was hard and cold, like it always was when he was stressed by some FBI business.

"Don, it's Amita."

"Oh hey. How's Charlie?"

"Asleep before he hit the pillow."

"Good."

"Yeah. I was just calling to make sure it was okay with you if I crash on your couch."

"Of course. Charlie's gonna need someone there when he wakes up. He's not the best at taking care of himself when he's sick."

"How sick do you mean?" Amita asked, concern filling her thoughts.

"I don't know."

"Do you think it's possible he just worked himself into exhaustion?"

"It's possible…" Don's voice trailed off.

"But…"

"But I've seen Charlie work for two days straight and be fine. And I've certainly never seen him pass out like that from simply working too much."

"Okay, good to know, I guess."

"Oh, I've got to go, Amita. Everything you'll need is in the downstairs bathroom under the sink. And Charlie loves--"

"Saltine crackers when he's sick." Amita finished Don's sentence. "I know, Don."

Don smiled. "Well, it sounds as if Charlie is in good hands. Tell him I'll come over as soon as possible, okay?"

"Sure. 'Bye Don."

"'Bye."

Amita hung up the phone and laid down on the couch. After five minutes of lying there she sat up again, fighting the urge to check on Charlie. The urge won and Amita went upstairs. Opening Charlie's door, she crept in quietly and looked at Charlie sleeping. His sleep was rather restless, she noted. His face was scrunched as though he had a headache. Amita went downstairs and found the Aspirin under the bathroom sink. She took up the bottle and set it on the table next to Charlie's bed, along with a glass of water and the package of Saltines. She wandered back downstairs and settled on the couch for a restless night of sleep.

**A/N: Wow! Normally I send out a thank you to all those who review or thank you but I can't because there's too many of them! You guys made my day : ) So here's another chapter! Please review and again, I have more waiting to go up!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Numb3rs.

Amita aroused from somewhere between being asleep and groggy. She sat up and stretched, her body feeling the tension from sleeping on the couch. She stood and went and got a glass of water. After feeling the coolness rushing down her throat she better. She felt totally awake after washing her face. As she stood in front of the bathroom mirror, she listened for Charlie. She could hear him tossing and turning in bed but she didn't know if he was actually awake or not. She quietly left the bathroom and ventured upstairs. She cracked his door opened and when Charlie turned at the noise, she went all the way in.

"Good morning." She said, sitting on the bed.

"'Morning." Charlie said with a yawn.

"Sleep well?"

"Not really." Charlie said with a smile and Amita knew he was trying to make her smile, which she did.

"I'm sorry. How do you feel?"

"Not well, that's for sure."

"Do you need anything?" Amita asked.

"I don't thin--" Charlie stopped mid-sentence and sat up quickly. Amita moved off his bed just in time.

"Charlie?" she called as he bolted out of the room and down the hall. She heard the bathroom door slam and winced. She walked to the bathroom and waited outside.

"Charlie? Are you okay?"

Amita put her ear to the door and listened. In response, she heard Charlie empty his stomach. The sound alone was almost enough to make Amita do the same thing.

"That is the exact reason I did not get a degree in medicine." She thought to herself. She sat down leaning on the wall across from the bathroom door. After a few minutes, the door opened and Charlie stepped out looking less than okay. Amita stood up.

"Feel better?"

"No." Charlie mumbled as he made his way back to his bed. Amita followed him and pulled the quilt around him as he laid down. She noticed the bottle of Aspirin remained unopened.

"Do you want a few Aspirin?"

"Yes please."

Amita handed Charlie the glass and two Aspirins. She watched Charlie put the pills in his mouth and swallow them and she could see he was trying hard to just keep them down. After a few seconds, Charlie handed her the glass again.

"Why don't you get some sleep?"

"I can do that." Charlie murmured into his pillow. Amita reached out and pushed a tendril off his forehead.

"I'll be downstairs if you need me."

In response she got a muffled sound. She got up and left the room. She went downstairs and started to look around for a thermometer. She hadn't gotten too far when she heard a car pull into the driveway. She went to the front window and saw Don's black SUV just as she heard the front door opened.

"Hello?"

"Hi." Amita hurried into the front hall where Don was taking off his coat.

"How's Charlie doing?" was the first thing that came out of Don's mouth. Amita had to smile at the amount of concern Don had for Charlie.

"Less than okay, that's for sure."

"What do you mean?" Don asked, heading for the lazy-boy in the living room.

"Well, he said he didn't sleep very well last night and he threw up a few minutes ago. He managed to take a couple of Aspirin and was going to go back to sleep."

"What about a fever?" Don asked.

"I was just looking for a thermometer when you pulled up."

"Charlie always ran fevers when he was sick as a kid."

"I know Don."

"Right. I'm going to go up and check on him."

"Okay."

Amita watched as Don took the stairs two at a time and smiled. It was obvious that Don cared about the well-being of his brother. She decided to do something she probably shouldn't. She quietly went up the stairs and walked to Charlie's half open door and peeked in.

**A/N: Wow! Again, thanks to all who review/favorite-d my story! Here's the next chapter. Enjoy and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: After 3 chapters, I'm sure you know by now.

Don had pulled up Charlie's desk chair close to the bed. His elbows were on his knees as if it were the most relaxed position in the world. Amita strained her neck so she could hear what they were saying.

"Hey buddy."

"Don? What are you doing here? How's the case?" Charlie fired questions at him.

"Whoa…hold on a second. First, don't worry about the case. You're sick; you don't need the extra stress of that too. Second, I'm here because I was worried about you Charlie. You passed out on the floor of the FBI building."

"Yeah, I know. You don't need to keep saying it. It was embarrassing." Charlie repositioned causing the bed to let out a squeak.

"You shouldn't be embarrassed. Everyone's concerned about you."

"Right. It's always on the top of my list to show off to my girlfriend by passing out and needing help getting down to the car. To top that off, I almost threw up on her. Not the most flattering thing to do."

Amita had to bit her lip to keep from laughing. Leave it to Charlie think about that when he was barfing.

"Aw come on, Charlie. You know as well as I do that Amita doesn't think you're any less 'manly' or whatever because you're sick. She understands you're human."

"Well, I'd rather play superman."

"Just think of it this way—now you get to be nursed by Amita."

"What are you? Mr. Optimistic?"

Don laughed quietly.

"I see you're point. All I'm saying is that Amita taking care of you shows you how much she cares about you. She's willing to put herself at risk to do what's best for you."

"Just like Mom."

Amita's eyes filled with tears; Charlie had just stated that the way Amita cared for him was how his mom had cared for him. Amita knew how close Charlie and his mother was and it was special to her to think that Charlie considered her in the same stature of his mother. Her thoughts were broken by Don's voice.

"Yeah Charlie." Don's voice was coated in syrup. "Just like Mom."

Amita sensed that their conversation was almost done so she quietly walked downstairs and sat on the couch. Not a moment later, Don came down.

"Is he awake?" Amita asked. Don headed towards the bathroom.

"Yeah." Don's voice was muffled as he stuck his head under the sink. He emerged holding a thermometer.

"Do you want to do the honors?" he asked Amita, handing her the thermometer. Knowing the brothers' conversation, she felt the significance of taking Charlie's temperature. Again, she had to fight to keep the tears back.

"Sure." She said, getting up. She accepted the thermometer and walked up the stairs. She did a mental check before entering, willing herself not to cry.

She walked into Charlie's room with a smile on her face. Charlie moved his legs to make room for Amita and she sat.

"Hey. How're you feeling?"

"Okay. The Advil is starting to work."

"That's good. Don said I had to take your temperature."

"I know. He warned me one of you would be coming up to do so."

"Sorry but it's the best thing for you right now."

"I know."

Just to prove it, Charlie opened his mouth and willingly accepted the thermometer. Amita checked her watch and then smiled.

"I'm impressed. My brothers would never give in so easily. They say it hurts their 'man pride'." Charlie smiled around the thermometer but didn't say anything.

"Another impressive thing, Professor Eppes. You know not to bother talking while the thermometer's in your mouth! I am thoroughly impressed."

Amita checked her watch again and then pulled the thermometer out of Charlie's mouth. She held it up and studied it.

"When I was younger, my mom always took care of me when I was sick. She used to say that if I was good and took my medicine and let her take my temperature without hassle, then I'd get to watch a movie in the afternoon."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It usually worked too."

"Well, you defiantly deserve your movie today." Amita said and Charlie chuckled.

"Well, you have a fever of one hundred and two degrees." Amita said putting the thermometer away.

"I've heard better news today." Charlie said and sighed.

"Do you want anything?"

"No thanks. What time is it?"

Amita checked her watch. "It's about 9:15 AM."

"What time did I pass out?"

"It was around one o'clock in the morning."

"Well, I'm going to try and sleep a little more. You should try to catch a few winks too, Amita. You look tired."

"Okay. Don and I are downstairs if you need us."

"Thanks. 'Night."

"Good-night Charlie."

Amita pulled the quilt around Charlie and leaned down and gave him a kiss before leaving the room.

**A/N: Again, thanks so much for all the reviews! You guys are blowing me away. Enjoy and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: You know the drill. Nothing.

Don was already half asleep when Amita walked down the stairs. He opened his eyes halfway at the sound of Amita's steps.

"And?" he mumbled.

"One hundred and two."

Don grunted something and Amita wondered if he'd even heard her. She smiled, glad that Don was finally getting some sleep. She felt pretty tired herself, even though she had gotten some sleep the night earlier. She yawned and laid down on the couch and soon she was fast asleep.

Amita woke up around noon. She sat up and saw that Don wasn't in his chair. She stood up and stretched before walking over to the window. Don's SUV was still in the driveway so Amita assumed he was around somewhere. She wandered through the kitchen and the rest of the downstairs; the only proof Don had been there were the soup cans and buns in the kitchen. She wandered upstairs and saw that Charlie's door was open and sunlight was shining through the open window. She knocked on the door as she entered. Charlie was sitting up in bed eating soup and Don was in the desk chair, an empty plate on the desk.

"Good morning." Don said.

"'Morning." Amita sat down on the foot of the bed.

"Hey." Charlie said and Amita noticed that he looked and sounded much better.

"Feel better?"

"Yeah. Not one hundred percent yet, but defiantly better than this morning or last night."

"That's good."

"I agree."

"Good soup?"

"Yeah. Made by Don."

Amita looked at Don and raised an eyebrow. Don shrugged.

"What can I say? I make good soup."

"Don't you mean Campbell's makes good soup?" Charlie spoke up. Don's face changed to shock.

"What do you mean Campbell's?"

"It doesn't taste good enough to be homemade."

"Thank you Charlie."

"Plus, Dad's not home so I knew you couldn't have made it."

"Are you implying my soup isn't as good as Dad's?"

"Um, I'm not implying. I know." Charlie smirked.

Amita had to let out the laugh she had been holding. It was so great to see the brothers interact with each other, first on the basis of concern and then kidding around. Don looked at Charlie, then Amita, and then Charlie again.

"I can't believe this!" he said. "All this time I believed you liked my soup." Don was trying to sound macho but Amita knew he wasn't mad.

"Sorry." Charlie said with a smile. Don just shook his head smiling. Just then, his phone rang. He reached to his belt and grabbed it.

"Eppes." Don answered. He listened for a few moments and then said,

"Okay. I'm on my way."

He snapped the phone closed.

"Hey, sorry, but I have to go. I'm glad you're feeling better Charlie. I'll talk to you later. 'Bye Amita. Call if you need anything."

"'Bye." Amita called after him.

"I think I'm going to take a shower." Charlie said, placing the empty soup bowl on the table.

"Okay. I'll be downstairs."

Amita wandered downstairs, found a book on a mathematician on the shelves and settled onto the couch.

**A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews! Enjoy and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Numb3rs.

"Good book?" Amita jumped at the sound of Charlie's voice. She could feel her face turn red as she turned to face Charlie, who was now in sweat pants and t-shirt.

"Uh, yeah. Good shower?"

"Yeah, it felt good." Charlie said falling into Don's Lazy-Boy and closed his eyes.

"You're still flushed." Amita commented.

"I know. My head is still spinning too." Charlie responded.

"Let's see if your fever went up." Amita said getting up. Charlie opened his eyes to find Amita standing over him, thermometer posed.

"Um, no thanks."

"I wasn't really asking. Open." Amita's voice was firm. Charlie's eyes opened farther as if laughing at the bossiness of Amita and yet he opened his mouth and accepted the device.

"Thank you."

Charlie just nodded and closed his eyes again. Amita could see in the lines around his eyes that he had a headache. She randomly started playing with one of Charlie's curls as she waited for the three minutes to be up. She pushed the curl to the side, feeling the heat radiating off Charlie's skin as she did so. She removed the thermometer from Charlie's mouth and looked at it. Charlie cracked an eye open and looked at her. She sighed and put it back in its case.

"Still one oh two. Do you want some tea or anything?"

"Could I have some water?"

"Sure." Amita hurried to the fridge and pulled out an ice cold bottle of water. She handed it to Charlie, who broke the seal and downed half of it.

"Why don't you lie down on the couch?" Amita suggested. Charlie made some sort of noise Amita couldn't decipher and then stood up and walked the three steps to the couch and then fell into its cushions.

"Ah, much better." Charlie said, his eyes closed again. Amita smiled.

"Good."

She moved to the couch, lifted Charlie's head, sat, and then placed his head in the lap. She began playing with a curl again and for a long time she and Charlie just sat there in silence. After an hour, she wondered if Charlie had fallen asleep. Just as she was contemplating how to get up without disturbing him, Charlie said,

"Thank you Amita."

Amita stopped moving and looked down at Charlie's flushed face.

"Thank you for what?"

"For putting yourself at risk for me."

"You'd do the same for me, Charlie."

"You remind me of my mother."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Amita knew the answer but she wanted to hear it directly from Charlie.

"A good thing. You act a lot like her." Charlie opened his eyes.

"In what ways?"

"You try to protect me from the world a lot, you encourage me to strive for the impossible, you take care of me. You put yourself at risk to do what's best for me."

Amita had tears in her eyes again and this time, she let one of them fall.

"Wow Charlie. Who would've guessed that of all the things you say to me, the ones you say when you're sick are the ones that make me cry. It means a lot to me."

Charlie and Amita's eyes connected and Charlie reached over his shoulder and wiped the tear away.

"Well, every cloud has a silver lining."

**A/N: So this is the end. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and read; it really means a lot to me. Watch for some updates on my other stories! Thanks again! **

**~StoryLover18**


	7. Chapter 7

Dear Readers,

First of all, I just want to thank you all SO much. After having _Every Cloud_ up for just over a week, it's gotten over 3000 hits, making it the most viewed story on my list. Second, I just want to thank you for all the reviews you, as readers, have showered me with! I've gotten some very helpful criticism, for which I thank you. As most of you know, any criticism helps an author become better and grow in their strengths.

Lastly, I've been doing some work on _Every Cloud_. I've found several grammatical errors, mostly due to the lateness of the hour at which it was written. I have also in general made changes to the story. So I'm just letting you know that an updated version will replace the existing version, so keep your eyes on the lookout for replacement chapters.

Thanks and happy reading!

StoryLover18


End file.
